villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Drex (Henry Danger)
Drex is the former sidekick of Captain Man before Henry Hart who turned to a life of crime, and the main antagonist of the episodes "Hour of Power" and "Back To The Danger" parts one and two. He is also Henry and Rays most powerful and dangerous villian as well as Kid Danger/Henry Hart's archenemy. He was portrayed by Tommy Walker. Drex was Ray Manchester's/Captain Man's original sidekick, working with him for a few months, 9 years before Hour of Power takes place; however, Ray said he never saw much action out on the field. Whether "Drex" is his real name or a secret identity is unknown. He seems to be an expert at setting up booby traps. He has blond hair, and wears a blue headband with a knot behind his head. He also wears either a ragged yellow-gold or dark blue vest with what appears to be street gang clothes. When Drex became a criminal, because of his extensive training under Captain Man's wing, he was too powerful for even the Captain himself to stop him. But somehow, he was defeated and soon arrested by the Federal Bureau of Investigation (FBI) before spending time in prison until many years later. He also hoped to surpass and replace his mentor for his own goals, going as far as denying him the day he received his powers and Drex getting them instead. While not shown, he may have also intended to erase Ray from existence. Biography Hour of Power He was the sidekick of Captain Man about 9 years before he became a criminal. Captain Man even states that Drex could have killed him if he weren't indestructible. Later Drex was arrested and put in prison. In the episode it was Bring Your Daughter To Work Day at Swellview prison, and one girl accidentally released Drex and blamed on her age and that she didn't know any better. Drex meets Henry(Kid Danger) and Ray(Captain Man) in Schneider's Bakery where he beats up two criminals, traps Ray in an unbreakable helmet and his hand in a wooden box and humiliates Kid Danger by spanking him and singing a song that parodies "Oh Da Doo Dah Day". Later he comes to Junk and Stuff to find where the Man Cave is and Jasper tricks him into taking him to the playground. Fortunately, Kid Danger is able to defeat Drex with his new superpower(super fast reflexes) before Jasper gets hurt, and humiliates Drex the way Drex humiliated him at the bakery. Schwoz blasts Drex with a beam that leaves him braindead, and he is brought to the Man Cave where Henry is on the news spanking Drex. The episode concludes with Captain Man, Henry, Jasper, Charlotte and Schwoz singing around Drex. Back To The Danger Part One Drex escapes the containment unit when Vice Mayor Willard announces a 10-second power outage. Jasper shot silly string at Drex, who escapes and crushes the can with his hand. Drex traps Jasper in duct tape, and uses the Time Jerker's time portal to go back in time to stop Captain Man from becoming indestructible, and sets the portal to self-destruct. Part Two Drex dresses as a scientist and stops Ray from becoming indestructible at age 8. Drex used the Densitizer to become indestructible. It works, however the side effect turned his hand into a monster hand. Drex destroys the Densitizer, and attempts to destroy Ray and Henry, but the heroes are brought back through time and Schwoz tells them that as long the time portal is activated, the changes made in the past or future will not affect the present. Captain Man and Kid Danger travel back to before Drex became indestructible, but they're too late. Captain Man and Kid Danger are sent back to the Man Cave, where Drex is trapped in a time prison. Henry sends Drex 100 million years into the past, getting him out of their hair once and for all. Due to the heroes changing the timeline, Drex survives from the Cretaceous period well into the Ice Age, where he becomes frozen and discovered years later by S. Thompson on cold Mount Swellview. Quotes Hour of Power }} Trivia *It is surprising that Drex was arrested, as the police ran away from him as soon as they saw him. *The song Drex used to humiliate Kid Danger parodies the song "Camptown Races". *Drex is easily the darkest villain on the show, since he used The Time Jerker's Time Machine to go back to when Ray became indestructible, and tried to prevent Ray from getting densitized, preventing him from becoming a superhero, and putting the entire city in danger, and free for the villains to take over. Navigation Category:Sitcom Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Criminals Category:Fighters Category:Sadists Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Supervillains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Brutes Category:Traitor Category:Evil from the Past Category:Archenemy Category:One-Man Army Category:Mutated Category:Martial Artists Category:Game Changer Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Henry Danger Villains Category:Wrathful Category:Barbarian Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Science Fiction Villains